iepfandomcom-20200214-history
The Loud House (Greek)
|title_translated = |title_other = Ένα Θορυβώδες Σπίτι |show = The Loud House |dub_identifier = Greek |logo = The Loud House - logo (Greek).png |logo_caption = Promotional logo |channel = Nickelodeon |channel_link = Nickelodeon (Greece) |rating = |country = Greece |language = Greek |original_language = English |seasons = 4 |episodes = 76 |recording_studio = AbFab Productions |starring = |air_date = |starring = Ria Apergi Tania Palaiologou Chrysoula Papadopoulou Maria Zervou Pinelopi Skalkotou Sofia Kapsabeli |website = http://www.nickelodeon.gr/seires/the-loud-house |channel_site = |channel_page = |wikipedia = |wikia = |imdb = tt4859164 |tv.com = |video = |video_title = }} and }} Channel history Nickelodeon The show was heavily promoted on Nickelodeon Greece, including promos, screen bugs, and an excludive 5-minute clip of "Left in the Dark" on Nickelodeon.gr, prior the show's premiere. The first five episodes of the show, would eventually re-air for the first time, in a marathon of them, on . The first season ended on , with the premiere marathon of the episodes "Funny Business", "Snow Bored", "The Price of Admission", "One Flu Over the Loud House", "Study Muffin", and "Homespun". The show was replaced in the weekday schedule with new episodes of the third season of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn, starting next week. Repeats of the show, along with ones of Make It Pop!, started airing on Nickelodeon Greece, on weekday nights, starting , and prior the premiere of the second season in the same time slot, on . The week after the premiere of the first three episodes (episodes with Howard and Harold McBride are banned), these episodes reaired once, instead of the network continuing airing new episodes. After that, new episodes continued airing on October 18, with "Patching Things Up" and "Cheater by the Dozen". The episode "Tricked!" premiered on October 31, out of production order, and alongside airings of other Halloween-themed specials of nicktoons and Nick Jr. shows.΄ The episodes "For Bros About to Rock", "House Music", "Hand-Me-Downer" and "A Fair to Remember" re-aired on , as part of the Nickelodeon music-themed holiday event, Xmas Tunes. Season 3 premiered on . There were formerly also marathons of the show airing on Sunday nights. As of October 2019, segments paired with ones featuring Howard and Harold, are shown as, instead, paired with others (f.e. "Ties That Bind" with "Out on a Limo"). Season 4 premiered with airings of the first five episodes, starting on . It started airing again on , with new episodes starting on (by that time; The Loud House would be replaced by Infinity Nado on time slot of 10pm on Mondays). Episodes |finale1 = |episodes2 = 22 (half-hours) 42 (segments) |premiere2 = |finale2 = |episodes3 = 24 (half-hours) 47 (segments) |premiere3 = |finale3 = |episodes4 = 7 |premiere4 = |finale4 = TBA }} Cast |actor = Ria Apergi |audio = }} |actor = Tania Palaiologou |audio = }} |actor = Chrysoula Papadopoulou |actor2 = Pinelopi Skalkotou |audio = }} |actor = Maria Zervou |audio = }} |actor = Tania Palaiologou |audio = }} |actor = Pinelopi Skalkotou |audio = }} |actor = Sofia Kapsabeli |audio = }} |actor = Pinelopi Skalkotou |audio = }} |actor = Chrysoula Papadopoulou |actor2 = Pinelopi Skalkotou |audio = }} |actor = Maria Zervou |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = Sofia Kapsabeli |audio = }} |actor = Christos Thanos |audio = }} |actor = Chrysoula Papadopoulou |actor2 = Pinelopi Skalkotou |audio = }} |actor = Christos Thanos |audio = }} |actor = Pinelopi Skalkotou |audio = }} Giorgos Skoufis | Vasilis Milios }} |} Trivia *All episodes featuring Howard and Harold McBride, are banned from airings.